


Who Needs Self-Control?

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Series: Stony Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Steve fantasizes about Tony wearing the undersuit, then jerks himself off to thoughts of fucking Tony while he wears it.





	Who Needs Self-Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TaB in the Stony discord server for doing a beta read!
> 
> Written for the 2018 Cap_Ironman bingo, my T2 square "GRRRR: Uniform under shirt"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve liked to think that he had decent control of his urges. Even though it barely affected him, he still managed to resist the extra donut in the box every morning, letting it go to Tony or Bucky. When movie night came around, no matter how tempting it was to stretch across the entire couch (something he knew he could get away with), he sat normally and left room for the others. He even made conscious efforts to not break the punching bags in the gym, despite realizing that enough force could split apart even the special ones Tony made for him.

So, yeah, he had good self-control.

However, no amount of willpower would ever be enough to keep Steve from jumping Tony as soon as he got out of the armor after every mission.

He just couldn’t help it. The sight of Tony fresh out of battle, stepping out of the suit like a man who owned the world got Steve so riled up. Part of it was definitely the bravado. Tony had this air about him of strength and power, especially when he was around the armor. But mostly, it was that goddamn undersuit.

The way it fit Tony’s curves, the way it clung onto him like a second skin. It left nothing to the imagination, and while the rest of the team dutifully ignored how skin tight it was, Steve nearly started drooling when he saw it.

Sometimes, Steve felt a little embarrassed about excited the undersuit got him, but he knew that Tony got just as hot and bothered when Steve was in the Captain America gear.

One day, they were going to have to do it properly. Steve wearing his uniform and Tony in the undersuit. Steve would hold him against the wall and absolutely fucking ravage him. Maybe he’d even get Tony to come in his pants.

The thought of that got Steve even more excited. He quickly reached down and grabbed his dick, stroking it slowly. He laid back, picturing Tony in the undersuit, and jerked himself off. It didn’t take long for him to release, moaning softly into his pillow. He sighed, content, and only let himself relax for a moment before grabbing tissues and cleaning up.

As he was tossing the tissues in the trash, his phone buzzed, showing an incoming video call from Tony. Steve grinned slightly and made his way over, already excited to see his boyfriend again.

“How’s my favorite Capsicle?” Tony smirked when Steve picked up the phone. Steve just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I’m good. The mission is going better than expected. We have some intel to act on and, all goes well, I’ll be back this weekend.” He paused for a second before continuing. “I really miss you, Tony.”

They talked for hours. Before long, Tony seemed to pick up on the fact that Steve had been up to something before the call. That, or he just hadn’t decided to mention it until then. He teased him for a little bit but proceeded to describe, in exquisite detail, all the things he wanted to do to Steve when he finally got back.

By the time they hung up late at night, Steve was already squirming and eager to get back home. All he could think about was the fact that when he finally walked into the penthouse again, he was gonna get to fuck his boyfriend into every available surface, preferably while in the suit.

Yeah. Fuck self-control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [stonky-gayngst](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonky-gayngst) and on Pillowfort at [Espresso-Patronum](https://www.pillowfort.io/Espresso-Patronum)!


End file.
